


Grand Slam

by TasteOfPoison



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TasteOfPoison/pseuds/TasteOfPoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~Just a cute little Mets Game~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grand Slam

Liz and Kat made their way into the stadium known as Citi Field. Liz, with enough persuasion, manages to get her sister to go to a Mets game with the post game concert being Heart. First task on Liz’s mind is going to get her sister an article of Mets clothing and makes her go change her Cardinal’s shirt. Kat huffs while pulling the shirt on, adjusts it a bit before they both head to find their seats behind home plate. She opts to hold the seats down while Liz goes to get some food and drinks from the concession stands. Kat takes a selfie to tweet out until she examines the picture she took and stares in shock to see two guys making faces at the camera. Slowly, she lowers her phone and turns as if she’s looking for Liz and sure enough she sees the culprits a couple rows behind them. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” She adjusts her sunglasses a bit as she turns back towards the field with a smile. Liz takes the seat beside her and glances at her in confusion until Kat shows her the picture. She shrieks lightly before taking her phone.  
“No way, how even did you do that?”  
“I’m still trying to figure it out too but it happened and they were making faces. Honestly should I tweet it out?”  
“Yes! Include their handles and you might get a reply back.”  
Kat smiles and types on the tweet with them tagged in it and send it out online. She stuffs her phone into her jacket. Two rows back, the guys are laughing with each other and discussing the upcoming game between the Mets and the Cardinals.  
“She so looked back at us though even if she was looking towards the doors. You know she totally saw the picture.” Tyler says with a laugh.  
“Oh come on, it was a perfect moment though.” Dylan says while scrolling on Twitter and smacks his chest before laughing, “She tweeted it! Look dude!” He turns his phone to show the picture and gets Tyler laughing.  
“I think the view isn’t good enough from here. I’m gonna go talk to someone about getting moved up or something.” Tyler hops up and goes to find someone to talk to, leaving Dylan there to laugh and tweet back to her. 

Kat feels her phone buzz for an email and pulls it out to check only to nearly spit her drink out as she opens Twitter up again. 

“Hahaha oh I really didn’t think that would work. Should I be sorry? Because I’m not.”  
“Dylan just …oh my gosh.”  
“TWEET HIM BACK! Come on woman!” Liz says a bit louder than meant. “He just totally did it on purpose!”  
“What am I supposed to say?! Jesus he’s like 20 feet back and I can’t even formulate a sentence.” Kat takes a breath before replying: 

“No don’t be sorry. That actually was kind of weirdly awesome so thanks to you and Hoechlin, day made.” 

Dylan looks down at his phone and smiles, going to type a reply until Tyler returns with news of switching seats. He gets up and follows after to find their seats are now the row, the two seats actually, in front of the girls. The girls sharply inhale before whispering amongst each other with grins. Tyler turns a bit in his seat and leans against it with his arm over the back and merely inches away from Liz which drives her a bit crazy. Dylan does the same, facing towards Tyler and carrying on a conversation while swinging his arm a little behind the seat. 

“Hey there.” Dylan says casually, “You girls look pretty psyched for the game today?”  
“Oh yeah always look forward to a Mets game.” Liz says with a confident smirk towards her sister, “This is her first one though.”  
“First Mets game ever!?” He says, looking so surprised and pushing his sunglasses to the end of his nose and looking over at Kat. “What desert island have you been hiding on?”  
“Well it just so happens my favorite team is playing against them. I feel like I’m cheating on the Cardinals.” She says as he lets out a dramatic gasp.  
“Mortal enemies today and here you are sitting behind home plate. How dare you.” He says with a grin. “I need a name to remember now so I don’t call you “that Cardinal girl” or something.”  
“When the Mets get a home run, I’ll tell you.” She challenges.  
“You’re so on. How about when they score two, I get the number?”  
“I came here for a baseball game not for you to flirt with the girl you had to photo bomb.” Tyler says with a snarky way, “Although, I could make an exception for her friend here.”  
“Pfft. A guy like you saying stuff like that makes me feel a bit big-headed. I’m a New Yorker you’re making me worse.”  
“Well honey,” He says deeply, moving his sunglasses to the edge of his nose with those baby blues staring at her, “I can do more than inflate an ego.” 

Kat and Liz just share a glance as if they are talking between invisible bonds before turning back towards the boys. 

“You complained about me flirting? Look at you, charming the bark off a tree.” Dylan mumbles.  
“I know how to flirt with charisma and class though.”  
“Oh geez it’s getting hot around here.” Kat says with a smirk, “Better call the fireman and the police. Eh tough guy is only using his Derek moves.”  
“Too much for you to handle, little girl?”  
“Excuse you; I’m fresh twenty four thank you.” She crosses her arms.  
“Ooh an older woman, Dylan.” Tyler nudges him.  
“Oh shut up.” Kat and Dylan say at the same time that makes the other two look surprised as they do before they break out in laughter.  
“Oh my god, that was seriously perfect! I like you, you’re awesome.” Dylan says with a smile.  
“Well you’re even more awesome.” She blushes while biting her lip.  
“Oh sister, don’t get all shy now. You were doing so well.” Liz laughs, “She always talks about him though ever since the first time she saw The Maze Runner.”  
“Sister…” Kat sinks in her chair a bit and covers her face.  
“Oh it’s partly true and then there was the Internship that she went and bought on a spur of the moment after watching it for the first time. “ She continues on, making Kat turn even redder.  
“I’ll be back sister. I’m gonna go see if I can find something else to eat. The chips weren’t enough.”  
“Well no duh I could have told you that.” Kat looks at her sister before getting up and making her way up the concession stands.

Dylan looks at Tyler and tells him to switch seats so he can be in front of Kat before heading off to find where she went off to. 

“Your sister seems a bit…”  
“Easily embarrassed is the phrase for it thus far.” She says.  
“Well Dylan’s about the same around girls but he never runs after them. He had a bold moment.” He says with a chuckle. “So do I get a name or do I have to wait until they get a home run?”  
“Liz. Just call me Liz.” She says with a flirty smile.  
“Elizabeth? Huh I knew an Elizabeth from high school.” 

Dylan weaves between the crowds of people and looks around, huffing when he stops in a clearing before stumbling forward and going over where he sees her and leans next to the wall and looks at her. 

“Hey there.” He says with a smile, “I’m Dylan and I couldn’t help looking for a pretty girl that went this way and looked a bit …troubled.” He says as she turns towards him. He scrunches his forehead in concern.  
“Yeah I got a bit embarrassed with her telling all about how …yeah. It was just your personality and the humor of Stiles that really hooked me. I don’t know, I just didn’t want to sound like a repeat of every other fan girl you meet.”  
“You’re so weird.” He says which makes her laugh, “I’m serious. I don’t think I’ve ever met a fan who was worried about seeming too weird. Trust me, you are completely fine to admire and flail uncontrollably over my stuff. It’s very sweet to know you like it.”  
“I mean I’ve not even seen all your stuff either yet apart from like Teen Wolf, The Internship and The Maze Runner.”  
“See? You’re totally all good. And check this out, you’re hanging out at a Mets game with me. How cool is that huh?” Dylan lightly nudges her till she smiles. “That’s better, now let’s go watch us a baseball game yeah?” 

The two return and see that Tyler had taken over Kat’s seat so she happily obliges to sit in front of them with Dylan. Kat smiles as she talks a bit with him hearing about the filming of the upcoming Maze runner movie, music, everything they could possibly talk about before time to stand for the singing of the National Anthem by Anne and Nancy Wilson. The crowd sits as the first pitch is thrown out for the game and Kat feels the rush of excitement as the music plays between walk outs.  
By the bottom of the second inning, the Mets are up by 3 runs and Dylan grins as he stretches, resting his arm behind her which makes her roll her eyes. 

“You are so not right. You’re taking advantage of this game aren’t you?” He gives her a grin that she takes as a yes.  
“You should have been going for the winning team.” He says with a cocky laugh.  
“It’s only the second inning, honey.” Kat looks up at him with a smirk. “The night is still young.”  
“Oh good girl, you have confidence still.” He smiles, “Don’t ever lose it.”  
She smiles while pulling her cardigan closer as a slight wind chill to which Dylan takes notice of. “Be right back.”  
“Okay.” She says with a smile. 

Dylan rushes off back inside the stadium leaving Kat to turn and talk with her sister and Tyler a bit. She turns back in her seat to watch the game. The Cardinals tie the game up by the time Dylan flops back in his seat and drops a blanket back on her. She looks at him and looks back at the Mets blanket on her lap. 

“What is this?!” She says before looking up at him again.  
“You were cold so I took care of that. I was going to get me one anyways so I figured you might need some comfort.” He says ignoring the awe’s behind him from Tyler and her sister.  
“Thank you.” She whispers while unfolding the blanket over herself and snuggling into the blanket.  
“Hmm?” He cups his hand around his ear and leans over with a grin, “Didn’t catch that.”  
“I said thank you doofus!” She speaks up with a giggle as he grins at her.  
“You’re welcome now keep warm and I’d say quit wagering against home runs…“ He stops short as the Cardinals bring in another run and he looks over at her.  
“You were saying?” She shifts her blue eyes over and peeks between her mahogany locks at him.  
“Stop that.” He nudges her arm away from his arm rest and sinks down in his seat next to her with a playful frown. 

By the 9th inning and three hours of goofing off, the game is heated with the teams and the fans in the stands. Dylan has the most anxious look on his face and even Kat’s cheering for the Mets now. She cuddles the blanket around as she stands up with Dylan cheering them on from behind home base. With the last grand slam by the Mets best player, #28 Daniel Murphy, three more ahead of him runs in and the entire stadium erupts in cheers. Tyler claps as he sits there and smiles, watching how excited Liz gets about the game and stands up to be beside her and glance at her for a moment. 

“Are you going to stay for the post game concert?” Tyler asks over the cheers around them.  
“Well I was thinking about it but now I’m sure I should.” She smiles as she looks up at him with a grin.  
“Great!” He says while stuffing his hands into his pockets. “And maybe after, go for a drink?”  
“That sounds like a great plan.” She smiles and looks out on the field as he rests his arm around her. She turns towards him with a smirk and leans into him a bit.  
“I’m cold! Let me in!” Dylan says with a frown as he tries to pry the blanket off her.  
“Here take this thing!” She says and shrugs it off into his hands.  
“Hey. Hey look we can do this.” He pulls the blanket around himself and attack hugs her with it. “See? Now we are both warm.”  
“Ugh you just wanted the blanket for this reason didn’t you?” She smiles while leaning back against him.  
“Well now.” He grins while keeping his arms around her tight. “You figured out my plan.” 

Kat turns in his arms to look around and tell her sister something but finds her too busy locking lips with Tyler. She snorts while nudging him a bit to look back and he turns back quickly and makes a face before both of them laugh a bit as they sit down. Dylan keeps her on his lap and adjusts the blanket over them as they wait for the concert to start. 

“So this isn’t awkward at all?” Dylan says with a light smug face.  
“Oh yes one hundred percent awkward yet I can’t find a reason to hate it.” Kat says while smiling and resting her feet over in her seat.  
“Me either.” He says with a smile. “Did I hit this one out of the park then?”  
“It’s a grand slam.” She smiles wide while looking up at him and pressing her lips to his as the music starts up on the field.  
“Do I get one for every home run they got tonight?” He grins as he pulls away.  
“Shut your face.” She pulls the blanket over his head and laughs. He messes around struggling with the blanket before popping back up with an exasperated expression. “You okay Dylan? I mean really okay?”  
“Yeah I’m totally fine.” He over exaggerates his breathing and leans his head back before making a disgusted face. “They’re attached at the lips. I hope they can breathe.”  
“Heard that.” Tyler mumbles and smacks Dylan on the head, making him flail and accidentally knock Kat out of his lap. “That’s what you get!” Tyler laughs as him and Liz peek over to see her sister on the ground.  
“I hate you guys.” Kat says while looking up, far from amused.  
“You don’t hate me though right!?” Dylan juts out his lower lip as he helps her back up into his lap.  
“How could I? Simply impossible.”  
“This has to be the best Mets game I’ve ever been to.” 

The four enjoy the concert and head out to find something else to do after the game. Liz and Tyler slip off to go have a drink at one of Liz’s favorite places. Kat mumbles about how she’s a lightweight but would not object to the dancing. Dylan grabs her hand and pulls her along after them yelling to wait up. 

“You realize he has the whitest white boy moves in the world.” Tyler says as they walk into the dance club. “Even without drinking?”  
“Jealous?” Kat says with a grin and pulls Dylan with her to the dance floor.  
“Wait wait.” Dylan says, “I’m a little thirsty, you want something?”  
“Sure. Come find me on the dance floor then.” She says with a smirk as the beat gets going and she loses herself in the crowd.  
“This is my sister we are talking about, Tyler. Together they might have the moves like Jagger.” Liz says with snorts of laughter. 

Dylan walks with them up to the bar and gets them something to drink and turns around, sipping on his drink a bit and scans the crowds until he spots her on the risen up dance floor in the center. David Guetta playing loud in the club, Kat looks as though she’s in her element and smiles while moving with the beat. She throws her head back and stops as her eyes meet Dylan. He wiggles his fingers at her until she scrunches a finger at him. Dylan sets his drink down and gets a shove from Tyler towards the floor. He stumbles a bit and just looks up at him with a glare before going out to where she is. 

“This is going to be interesting.” Liz says while leaning back against Tyler as he wraps his arms around her. “Let’s go find a booth that’s empty.”  
“We have one reserved already. C’mon.” He pulls her with him towards the stairs to the VIP booths that overlook the entire neon club. She smiles while sitting down and looking around as he orders drinks up there.  
“This is so amazing.” She leans over the edge and looks down, “I wasn’t exactly dressed for this but it works.”  
“Nah, you look beautiful in your Mets tee and jeans.” He smiles while shrugging off his jacket and leaning back against the couch. 

Liz smiles and looks at him before meeting his lips as he leans over for her. Tyler rests a hand on her side and pulls her as close as he can without her being in his lap. She moves a hand around the back of his head and he roughens the kiss a bit, sparking a fire between the two. They pull apart with soft breathless smiles before she cuddles against him. 

Kat laughs as Dylan mouths along the words of the song playing to which he has no idea what they are really. They goof and get lost in the music a bit until a rock ballad comes on which causes Kat to bite her lip. Dylan feels a bit tense and slowly gulps while looking around, almost feeling as though he’s back at a high school dance. With a breath, Dylan takes her hands and pulls her arms over his shoulders and wraps his arms around her. She looks at him as she feels a bit of impulse from him. A smile slowly spreads on his face as they dance. 

“Oh my look, Tyler.” Liz peeks over his shoulder and spots them on the dance floor. “My sister’s slow dancing!” He turns his head towards the dance floor and pulls out his phone, snapping a picture.  
“She looks so happy and not out of place.” She smiles while leaning her chin on his shoulder.  
“You’re happy too right?” He turns his head to look at her with a gleaming smile.  
“Happy is an understatement maybe?” She turns her head towards him and rests it underneath his chin.  
“Good.” 

~*~  
Liz and Tyler walk out of the bar ahead of the other two, hand in hand and talking as they exchange numbers. Tyler hails a cab for them first and lets her tell where they are going. He gets in the cab with her and wraps an arm around her as she leans into him. A thirty minute ride through Manhattan, the cab stops outside Liz’s apartment building. Tyler gets out and helps her out and up towards the door. 

“Well I had a lot more fun than I had planned today.” She says while turning to look up at him.  
“Surprises come in all shapes and sizes. I happened to be blessed with a gorgeous surprise.” He smiles while resting his arms around. “I’ll be staying at Dylan’s for the week so if you want to hang out more.”  
“I will text you.” Liz says with a smile, grabbing him by the collar of his jacket and closing the space of their lips together. His hands rest on the small of her back and smile into the kiss. “Or call. Or just make Kat take me over because I know she’ll want to see Dylan.”  
“Good point. See you tomorrow?”  
“Absolutely.” Liz smiles while pulling away and smoothing his jacket for him. She watches him leave before turning and going upstairs excitedly to her apartment. 

The next cab with Dylan and Kat arrives a few moments after Tyler leaves with a grinding halt. Dylan frowns as he gets out with Kat behind him. Kat took care of the cab after Dylan mumbles about getting another one to his apartment. 

“I had a wonderful time tonight, Dylan. A much unexpected time.” She smiles while twisting her foot a bit.  
“I am glad and I had an exceptional time with you. Even at a baseball game!” He rubs his face a bit and smiles, looking down at her. “We’re going to be in New York for the week until we have to go back for Teen Wolf.”  
“Well I’m gonna have to soak up this week aren’t I?” She smiles while turning her head away shyly.  
“I was hoping you’d say that.” He takes her by the arm and pulls her close. “Oh god that was so cheesy.” They both snort with laughter before leaning in and softly pecking each others lips. With a smile, they part with soft good nights. Kat runs inside to the apartment as Dylan watches her before turning and hailing a cab with a big smile on his face.


End file.
